


Baze and Chirrut HUB for Naniiebim- Lets start!

by naniiebim



Category: Baze/Chirrut - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Spiritassassin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniiebim/pseuds/naniiebim
Summary: Please fave this or my handle for art uploads and updates, I will expand this site soon to accommodate my spiritassassin artwork.





	Baze and Chirrut HUB for Naniiebim- Lets start!

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the turmoil happening at tumblr, I've decided to migrate and hopefully put my artwork here in a updateable archive form and keep the themes tidy by splitting out my diff AU's or thought processes of dad artwork!

# 

 

Space dads forever!


End file.
